


Common Ground

by keptinonzebridg



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Military Background, Military Kink, Military!Steve, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slight Age Difference, librarian!bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptinonzebridg/pseuds/keptinonzebridg
Summary: Bucky was buzzing with excitement.And not only because Steve was coming home today.Well, scratch that. It was only because Steve was coming home today.His boyfriend had been away fighting wars and risking his life for the past 5 months, and he missed him like crazy.





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toakenshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toakenshire/gifts).

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I'm back with a pwp this time, for the lovely Toakenshire. She commissioned me some stucky without actually giving me a prompt, so since I had this idea of military!Steve coming home from a long time overseas... here we are! 
> 
> This work is a pwp, which means that it's basically just sex with a little tiny bit of plot. The plot will occur during the second chapter though, as this was already way too long for me not to cut it in two parts. 
> 
> I hope you'll like this! please forgive me for any grammar or basic English mistakes, as English is not my first language and this is unbeta'd. 
> 
> (the title is inspired by the sound "Common Ground" by Window to the Abbey, sang by Troy Baker).

Bucky was buzzing with excitement. 

And not only because Steve was coming home today. 

Well, scratch that. It was only because Steve was coming home today. 

His boyfriend had been away fighting wars and risking his life for the past 5 months, and he missed him like crazy. It wasn’t even physical, because  _ yes _ they fucked a lot and  _ yes _ their relationship had started as a one night stand/no strings attached thing, but it was a whole lot more now. Upon realising that they liked each other, a lot, and not only physically talking, they’d started seeing each other more regularly. One thing led to another, and soon Bucky was introducing Steve to his friends (“so, this is the mysterious boyfriend” Nat had teased him for days) and a few months later Steve had offered Bucky to come live with him. 

The thing was, the reason why Steve didn’t want to get attached in the first place was because he was military, and that meant that he was away most of the time. And somehow, he believed that this would make Bucky run away, when it was exactly the opposite. It was not that Bucky liked the fact that Steve was away most of the time, quite the contrary, but Bucky had always been a very private person. It was why most of his relationships didn’t end well, or just didn’t work out. He liked his freedom, and it was the only reason why he had agreed to live with Steve; because he knew that the other man would never crowd him the way other people would. Most of the time when Steve was on leave and stayed at their places, Steve himself needed some time to himself and some moments alone with his thoughts, and Bucky never pushed. He was content with the way things were between them, and for the first time in forever, he felt like he truly belonged. 

Bucky had lived through a pretty rough accident when he was just 10, accident that had killed both his parents and his little sister. He’d walked out of the accident just fine, all things considered, but his left arm was permanently damaged and he had gone through years and years of therapy and surgeries. His self confidence however had been deeply impacted by the physical aspect of his arm, and most of his relationship had suffered from it. Not that he had that many, though, considering the fact that he was only 24. But Steve had came at the right moment in his life, and he couldn’t be more grateful for his boyfriend and their relationship that started two years prior. Some people still frowned over the fact that Steve was 32, which put a big difference between them, but neither of them cared. Their relationship was unique and they were happy, and it was all that mattered. 

Which was the reason why Bucky was buzzing with excitement. Being a private and mostly independent person didn’t prevent him from missing his boyfriend, especially when he was away and incapable of communicating whenever they wanted. So when Steve had texted him that he was coming home (“ _ I’ll be home tomorrow at 6. miss you so fucking much. x _ ”), Bucky had been incapable of sleeping. His entire body was on fire, he’d jumped out of bed at 4 in the morning to prepare something for Steve to eat when he would walk by the door, and cleaned up the flat until 5:43. Which left him there, at 5:56, incapable of holding his excitation as he walked in circles in the living room. 

When finally,  _ finally _ , Bucky heard the sound of the keys opening the door, and he jumped off the couch in no time. 

“Hi baby” Steve whispered, and Bucky was done for. 

All restraints left his body as he jumped into his lover’s arms, hearing his big military bag hit the floor when Steve opened his arms to catch him. He felt more than he heard Steve laugh, deep and low and so incredibly  _ hot _ . 

“I missed you so much” Bucky breathed, letting go of his lover just enough to be able to kiss him, hard and insistent. 

“I spent all night in a plane Buck” Steve tried to protest, as if Bucky even cared about his breath or the fact that he most likely didn’t take a shower in days. 

To emphasize his point, he crushed their lips together and opened his mouth in the kiss, letting their tongue find each other after months of separation. Steve was no better than Bucky as he grabbed one of Bucky’s ass cheek by automatism, pushing their bodies together as he moaned loudly in his lover’s mouth. The kiss wasn’t even that filthy, months of missing each other leading to a slow roll of their tongues against one another, but it was everything they needed at this moment.

“I don’t give a flying fuck about where you spent the night and when you last took a shower’ Bucky finally said, panting from the embrace, softly rocking his ass into Steve’s palm. God, he’d missed these big hands cupping his body. “As long as you don’t leave me hanging and promise to let me stick to you like a baby panda to its mom.” 

Steve chuckled, making his nose wrinkle. Bucky felt his heart leap at the sight. 

“A baby panda, uh? I think I can work with that”. he sighed, letting go of Bucky’s backside as he gently lowered him on the floor. “I will need a shower to feel a little bit more human though, and to brush my teeth. And eat something. Not precisely in that order.”

“As long as I get to take the shower with you, I’m game.”

Steve’s smile was all the confirmation Bucky needed. 

“I prepared something to eat for you, too.”

This time, Steve groaned loudly. “You’re perfect, Buck.” 

Bucky’s cooking skills were not perfect, but they weren’t bad either. Most of the time, Steve and him cooked together when they were both home, though Bucky was forced to cook for himself when he was all alone, obviously. But preparing food for his lover had occupied the younger man’s mind during the night, and he was more than happy to lead his lover in the living room.

“You sit there” Bucky smiled, mentioning for Steve to rest on the couch, “and I’ll bring everything, okay?” 

He didn’t wait for a response as he crossed the living room again to get to the fridge, humming a song as he walked. Their place was pretty small, but it fit them and their relationship perfectly. It looked like a big studio more than anything else, even if they had a bedroom separated from the living room by a big wooden sliding door. The kitchen opened on the living room, and said living room was big enough to shelter a couch, a small coffee table in front of it, and a medium sized library. The fact that Steve was away most of the time had influenced their choice when looking for a place for themselves, and they were more than content with what they had. The bathroom was pretty decent too, and Bucky had fallen in love with the ancient styled bathtub in the middle of it. And of course, it was pretty impossible for Steve to say no to his boyfriend’s begging eyes. 

“How was your flight?” Bucky asked from the kitchen, opening the fridge to empty its content on the central island, which worked as a dining room table for them and their friends when they came over. “Did you manage to get some sleep?” 

“Hmm, some” Steve replied, throwing one of his arms against the back of the couch to be able to see his lover from where he was. “Not a proper number of hours, but enough to be able to enjoy your company a little before rolling over and falling asleep” he teased.

Bucky snorted, taking off the transparent film that covered his fresh pancakes, throwing it in the trash. 

“You better. I’m not letting you fall asleep on me Mister, not after 5 months of dreaming of this moment.”

He arranged the food, cutlery and some towels on a big tray that he put on the coffee table in front of Steve, who was looking at him with a fond smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“What?” he finally asked, propping down on the couch next to his lover without grace nor any shame. Two years of relationship did that to your self confidence. “Do I have something on my face?” 

Steve hummed, smile widening.

“Yeah, you’ve got something” he whispered, straightening his back to be able to face his lover properly. His gaze fell on Bucky’s lips, unashamed. “right… there.”

He bent over a little to gently press his lips against Bucky’s, moaning with content with his lover accepted the kiss with glee. They didn’t have a huge size difference, but Steve had always been bigger in every way. Sam, Steve’s best friend and army pal, liked to joke about the fact that Steve was shaped like a dorito. It was true though, his shoulders were broad and his entire body was huge, much to Bucky’s pleasure. He wasn’t even aware that he had a size kink before Steve, but it took one look at that guy at the Christmas market he was at with Nat to be a goner. He’d even discovered himself an authority and uniform kink a little while after, when their relationship had shifted into something more intimate and when he trusted Steve enough to ask him to keep his army uniform to fuck him over the hood of his car, once. They had almost been caught that night, too. Thank God Tony Stark (who was one of Steve’s friends, because of course Steve Rogers of all people was friends with a multimillionaire that owned half of the city) had pulled a few strings since they were attending one of his parties. It was still one of Bucky’s favorite memories, though. 

“I’m so glad to be home” Steve finally whispered against Bucky’s lips, opening his big blue eyes to look at his lover. 

Up close like this, Bucky could actually see how tired Steve was. Although his lover was an early riser and did not require a lot of sleep (which was witchcraft to Bucky, who needed his full 8 hours of sleep thank you very much), sometimes he came home worn out from the war and from traveling for so long. It always felt like Steve needed to come home to recharge properly, at some point. And Bucky was more than okay with that. 

“I’m glad, too” Bucky muttered back, his hand coming up to caress the side of Steve’s face. To his delight, he could feel the beginning of a stubble on the military clean cheeks. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Buck.” 

They ate in silence mostly, enjoying each other’s presence nonetheless. At some point, Steve’s hand found Bucky’s and he squeezed it between his fingers, looking up at his lover with such raw love that Bucky felt his head spin for a couple of seconds. 

“Are you done?” he asked when Steve let out a satisfied grunt after finishing his 7th pancake. 

  
Steve always had a big appetite, but it was always satisfying for Bucky to see him eat well when he came home. He didn’t know why exactly, but a warm fuzzy feeling always spread through his insides when Steve ate upon his return. 

“Yes, I’m full and I wouldn’t be able to swallow another bite” Steve replied, looking pleased. “Thanks babe, it was delicious.” 

“It’s just pancakes and a few other stuff, you know.” 

Steve smiled. “Still. I’m really grateful that you cooked that for me, Buck.”

And Bucky was  _ not _ about to blush like a 16 years old virgin getting her first compliment. Or maybe he was, but he was not going to admit it anyway.

“Go hop in the bath, I’ll meet you there” he said, getting up. “I need to put all of that away in the dishwasher.” 

“You sure you don’t want any help?” 

Bucky cast him a dark glance. 

“Steven Grant Rogers, you better get your ass in our tub before I kick it.”

Steve giggled, raising his hands in defeat. “Alright, alright. I’m going.”

“And take your freaking shoes off, Rogers, I vacuumed that carpet two hours ago!”

Steve’s laugh was barely muffled through the wooden door. 

-

“You have no idea how good it feels to take a bath after so long without hot water” groaned Steve, his eyes closed and head thrown back against the side of the tub as Bucky wriggled to find the perfect position between his legs, his back resting against Steve’s strong abs. 

“Well I do know how good it feels now and I took one yesterday evening” Bucky teased, letting out a content sight as his body was perfectly aligned with Steve’s. 

Most of the time, Steve came home in the middle of the day or at night. It was one of the first nights he was there so early, and Bucky could feel tiredness radiating from him in waves, especially after having such a big breakfast. And it was also the main reason why they didn’t jump on each other as soon as Steve walked through their appartement door after 5 long months. 

“Your dog tags feel cold against my back” Bucky whispered after a short silence, his head comfortably settled against Steve’s shoulder, forehead touching his lover’s jaw. 

“Sorry, I forgot to take them off. Force of habit.” Steve whispered, as if he tried not to disturb their bubble. “Do you want me to…?”

Bucky let out a long yawn, realising as well at this moment how tired he truly was. 

“Nope. Keep them. Besides, I love hearing them dangle around your neck when you fuck me from behind. Always makes me feel all sorts of things.” 

The young man could swear that he felt Steve’s soft dick twitch against his lower back. 

“Jesus, Buck, warn a man” Steve groaned, turning his head around to kiss Bucky’s temple while he tightened his hold on his lover’s body. “Although I’ve got to tell you, I think I’m definitely gonna have to sleep a little before going any further. Sorry babe.” 

“It’s alright” Bucky whispered back, his hand finding Steve’s as he entwined their fingers together. “I haven’t slept either, and we deserve proper, hot reunion sex rather than something sleepy and disappointing anyway.”

Steve chuckled. 

“Well, I’m glad to know that sex with me can be disappointing.”

Bucky couldn’t help but smile. “Honey, we’ve been together for 2 years. I’m sorry to break it to you, but we have had some pretty disappointing sex from time to time, no matter how big your cock is and how hot you are.” 

This time, Steve’s laugh shook both their bodies and the lukewarm water. 

“Remember that time when we fucked at Nat’s, and we were so afraid of getting caught I didn’t even get hard properly?” the blonde whispered, giggling like a teenager. 

Bucky snorted. “Oh my god. Or that time when I was finishing my thesis and I was so beat I fell asleep right before you finished?” 

“God, don’t remind me. I remember that I felt so self conscious after that time no matter how many times you told me it wasn’t my fault that I had to make up for it in every way possible.”

Bucky nodded, the water splashing a little around them with his enthusiasm. 

“Oh  _ that _ I remember. I couldn’t walk straight for days afterwards.” 

Their hilarity turned into a silence once again, only disturbed by the slow drops that slipped from Steve’s fingers as he played with Bucky’s above the line of water. In any other circumstances and at any other time, they knew that they would be making out like teenagers and filling the water with both their come. 

“Bucky” Steve whispered suddenly, and the younger man jumped awake. He hadn’t realised that he’d fallen asleep, lured by Steve’s breathing and the comforting presence of his strong chest behind his back. “Bucky, babe, let’s go to bed okay?”

The water was cold now, and Bucky shivered when he became aware of it. He was so exhausted that washing up was a challenge in itself, but luckily Steve seemed to realise it as he took the soap bar between his palm before slowly rubbing it against his lover’s skin, washing him up in silence. Bucky let his head fall against Steve’s shoulder once again, closing his eyes as he hummed his content at Steve’s slow movements. He could feel his cock getting hard, not enough to need attention but just enough to be noticed. And of course Steve did not disappoint, smirking against his shoulder before planting a kiss on his heated skin at the junction of his neck and right ear and taking it in his hand with care. Bucky let out a moan at that, the sensation of someone else’s hand on his skin feeling almost foreign after all that time, yet so fulfilling. 

“I’m gonna keep that for later” Steve whispered, letting go of the semi hard flesh. “Come on, get off the tub and get yourself dry.” 

Bucky whined a little in process, even though he did precisely as he was asked. He knew that their reunion sex shouldn’t be wasted by a quick sleepy handjob in the tub, but he loved getting Steve’s hands on his skin at any given time anyway. While he slipped out of the tub, covering himself with a warm towel, Steve quickly washed himself and his hair, colouring the water in light brown as he got rid of the sand, dirt and airport filth he still had on him. He got out of the tub just when Bucky managed to finally get completely dry, and the younger man couldn’t help but stare as his adonis of boyfriend stood completely naked for a couple of seconds, drops of water dripping down his torso where his dog tags laid nestled between absolutely sinful pectorals, only to end their course at the tip of his dick, soft but still amazingly thick. 

“Enjoy what you see?” Steve teased, totally aware that it didn’t sound half as teasing as it should have because of how tired he was. 

Bucky hummed. “Immensely. Now, come to bed already, I’ve waited long enough.”

They folded their towels on the dryer before leaving for the bedroom completely naked, totally unashamed and carefree. Bucky let go of Steve’s hand when he locked the door, aware of his boyfriend’s need for reassurance, and they both fell on the fresh sheets after he’d retrieve his army bag to put it on the floor by his side of the bed. 

“The main door is locked” Steve whispered against Bucky’s temple, even though he perfectly knew that Bucky had seen him do it. It always made him feel a lot safer to actually say it out loud. “We can sleep late and stay in bed for the rest of the day if you want.”

The sound of his dog tags clicking against one another when he rolled over to grab Bucky’s body and press it against his was music to the other man’s ears, and he sighed with content. 

“Sounds pretty good to me” he replied, kissing the side of Steve’s throat. “Unload your gun, though.” 

After an incident that had left Bucky shaking for hours, both of the men had established a strict rule in the bedroom. They had to find a compromise between their very different life and experiences, and although Bucky understood why Steve wanted to keep his gun near him, he also wanted to feel safe without a loaded weapon on the bedside table. Steve had nightmares, just like every military, and he’d jumped for his gun one night during a particularly hard episode. Bucky had been terrified when he’d realised that his boyfriend was clutching his gun during a panic attack that he couldn’t shake himself out of, and it was his terrified sobs that finally shook Steve from his trance. Things had been hard afterwards, because Steve blamed himself for Bucky’s panic and Bucky was way too shaken to think correctly or let his lover approach him. So they had established clear rules that aimed to ease them both, and the main one was the fact that Steve’s gun should always be unloaded when in the bedroom if he wanted to keep it close. Although he didn’t feel entirely comfortable seeing a handgun on his boyfriend’s bed table, Bucky had let go of the matter when he’d understood that it was important for Steve. 

_ “I need to be able to protect you” Steve had told him when they’d fought about the matter. “You don’t understand, Bucky. I need to protect you, you’re everything to me. I can’t protect you without my gun. Please, let me just… let me just have this. I swear, I’ll unload it as soon as I’m back home. But I need… I need to feel like I’m in control of this, at least. I wouldn’t forgive myself if anything happened to you.”  _

So Bucky had agreed, because he’d seen how shaken and pleading Steve was. He was no damsel in distress, but he knew but too well how mental health and anxiety worked. And Steve wouldn't have been able to sleep without knowing that his gun was at arm’s reach in the bedroom, so he’d agreed. 

“Ah, yeah. Gimme a second.” 

Steve pushed the covers back, much to Bucky’s displeasure, and got up again. He bent over to search in his bag -which offered Bucky the best view of Brooklyn; and grabbed his handgun. Logically, Bucky knew that he shouldn't be that turned on by such a view, but his lover was a sight to behold. Entirely naked from head to toes save from his dog tags that never left his neck (force of habit, he’d told Bucky, but his lover suspected that he liked the way Bucky went wild when they clicked during sex just as much as him), unloading a gun that was way too heavy to be carelessly held the way Steve did. His arms muscles even bulged when he put the safety on with a loud click, that echoed Bucky’s whimper. 

“You know” began Steve as he put the gun away on the bedside table, carefully closing the drawer, “we’ll have to talk about that kink of yours someday.”

He knew his lover was just teasing, but Bucky couldn’t help but blush from head to toes as he turned away from his lover, resting on his side.

“Shut up, asshole.”

Steve jumped in bed again, pushing back the covers just enough to be able to slap his lover’s cheek playfully, earning himself a surprised moan. 

“It’s Captain to you, Mister Barnes.” 

“For fuck’s sake, Steve, you’re gonna make me hard. Stop this, now.” 

The blonde muffled his laugh against the side of his face, licking Bucky’s neck playfully before pushing their naked bodies flush together.

“Oh my God, weren’t you supposed to be tired?” Bucky groaned with a barely concealed smile when he felt Steve’s half hard cock push against his ass. He couldn’t help the way his body arched for it, too. 

“Oh, I am” the blonde replied, wriggling a little to get more comfortable. He sneaked his right hand in between their bodies to grab Bucky’s ass cheek, teasing the little hole with his pinkie as he malaxed the muscle. “I’m just enjoying this very much.” 

“You’re the worst.”

“You love it.”

Bucky sighed dramatically. “Yeah, yeah. Depends on the way you’re gonna wake me up, though.” 

Steve laughed, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face against Bucky’s warm body. He repressed a shiver at the feeling that he’d long awaited in the months he’d spent away from his lover and their home. 

“Hmm. I’m still capable of surprising you, Bucky Barnes” he finally replied, hot breath caressing Bucky’s skin as his lips grazed his shoulder.

  
He couldn’t see Bucky’s smile with his eyes closed and the dim lights in the room, but he was certain it was there.

“I’m counting on it, Captain Rogers.” 

-

Bucky awoke with a gasp that turned into a low moan as soon as he realised what was happening to his body. Under the covers, Steve’s hand was squeezing his dick mischievously, currently playing with the leaking tip to gather its wetness on the entire member. Behind him, Steve was slowly rutting his hard cock against the cleft of his ass, sighing with content against his skin.

“Oh my god” Bucky murmured when Steve twisted his hand just the right way, making him buck in his palm. “God, I’ve missed this.” 

Steve laughed, his lips finding Bucky’s pulse point right beneath his ear. His hand was still working Bucky’s dick which was fully hard now, jumping a little in his hand with the brunette’s harsh breathing. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about all the things I’d do to you while on that plane back home” Steve whispered, his own dick sliding between Bucky’s butthocks in time with his thrusts. He was so hard it hurt more than it did him good, but he couldn't stop. His lover’s firm backside was wet with his precome, and he moaned his approval quietly, so Steve kept going “Sam couldn’t stop teasing me about it either. The boys in my unit made jokes about it for the last three days, too.” 

Bucky smiled, pushing his face against his pillow to hide his blush. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you either” he confessed, moaning softly when Steve thumbed his slit, gathering the precome there and using it to slick up the member. “Couldn’t stop touching myself lately, I’ve missed you so much.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, biting the soft skin of Bucky’s shoulder. “You touched yourself thinking about me?” 

“Fuck, yeah, Stevie. Missed you so much.” 

He entangled their body for a moment to retrieve the lube, that he knew Bucky kept in his bedside drawer. His lover let out a pained gasp when he let go of his member to uncap the bottle, but replaced Steve’s hand with his own quickly. As Steve poured a pretty excessive amount (to Bucky’s point of view) of lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it, Bucky laid back on the bed comfortably. He worked his fist up and down his own cock slowly, dragging out his pleasure as his gaze found his lover’s. 

“Wanna spread your legs for me sweetheart?” Steve whispered, right eyebrow twitching. 

“Can I stay on my side or do you want me to roll over?” Bucky asked. 

“Stay right where you are. I missed spooning you.” 

Bucky nodded, using the hand working on his cock to grab his thigh just below his knee and hoist it up, letting his feet rest on his other knee. This way, he would be able to keep the position longer without tiring his muscles, while giving Steve enough access to prepare him.

“Come on Captain” the younger man teased, biting his lower lip. “Don’t you dare go easy on me, I’ve waited 5 months for this.” 

He knew how much Steve liked when he played with his lower lip between his teeth, and the sharp inhale of a breath he got in response did not disappoint. Bucky couldn’t help but smile fondly at the vision that his lover was offering. Kneeling on the bed, entirely naked and proudly erect, he looked absolutely mesmerizing. Steve caught his gaze and his expression echoed his lover, eyes growing soft as he winked mischievously. 

“Why soldier” the blonde replied, sneaking his fingers in between Bucky’s legs to find the furled muscle and circle it with the tip of his fingers. “Do you think you behaved enough for that?” 

Bucky’s response was lost in a gasp when Steve pushed a first, careful finger inside of him. He automatically clenched around the intrusion, but forced his muscles to relax as soon as Steve was all the way in. The brunette couldn’t help but let out a moan when Steve moved his finger around slowly but experimentally. 

“Always so tight for me baby, uh?” Steve said as he positioned himself on the bed behind his lover again, kissing the back of his neck. 

Bucky let out a pleasured groan as Steve added a second finger to the mix, always so careful. “Always.” 

Steve curled his fingers in search of the little bundle of nerves that he knew but too well, and he knew he’d found it when Bucky’s back ached against his torso, an audible gasp sliding past his lips. 

“That’s it” purred Steve as he relentlessly attacked his prostate, making Bucky moan out loud. “That’s it, baby.” 

For good measure, he made sure to slide a third and final finger inside his lover no matter how Bucky groaned. They always tried to be as careful as they could when it came to their sexual life, especially after so long without actually doing anything, and Steve knew that Bucky’s desire was clouding his better judgment. So after stretching him out properly, Bucky rocking against his hand without shame as he moaned against his pillow and onto the empty space of the room, he finally slid his fingers out and grabbed the lube to slick up his cock.

“I feel like I’ve been waiting forever for this” Bucky whispered as Steve arranged his own pillow, making sure that he was comfortable enough for what would follow. 

His smile was bright though, and Steve couldn’t resist pushing his body on his forearm to be able to join their lips again in a slow and unhurried kiss. Bucky’s hand found his cheek as they let their tongues dance together for a little while, caressing the stubble there almost reverently. When they broke the kiss, Steve pushed his forehead against Bucky’s, their breaths mingling. 

“Your morning breath is awful” Bucky finally said cheekily, rubbing his nose against the other man’s.

“Oh, because you think yours is better?” 

They looked at each other in the eyes for a couple of seconds before bursting into giggles. 

“Get in me already you big baby” Bucky said with a roll of his eyes, stealing one more kiss from his lover.

“I don’t think that’s a good way to speak to a Captain, Mister Barnes.” 

Steve sneaked a hand between their bodies to angle his shaft, pushing the swollen head against Bucky’s relaxed pucker. The other man took a deep breath, closing his eyes against the sensation. 

“Well if said Captain could just- OH!”

His sentence ended in a moan as Steve steadily pushed in, the hard member finding its way inside Bucky’s body deliciously. The brunette arched his body at the sensation, pushing back on the hard member inside of him until Steve bottomed out, bodies completely flushed together. 

“God I’ve missed you” Steve said, circling his lover with his strong arms. At this point, tangled together as they were, there was no way to tell where which body ended and began. “I’ve missed this.” 

“Me too” Bucky replied in a sight, rolling his hips against Steve’s still ones. 

It had been a while since they’d made love, but it was like their bodies were made for each other. They fit perfectly together as if they’d never been separated, and it felt so good. Steve took his sweet time peppering Bucky’s shoulder with kisses as his lover impatiently rocked against him, thighs straining with the effort. Then, finally, he gave Bucky what he wanted as he helped his lover hoist his leg, covering his hand with his own under his knee, and pulled back all the way only to slide right back in. 

“Oh, yes!” Bucky cried, not in the slightest bit ashamed of the sounds leaving his mouth. “That feels good.” 

Steve laughed, kissing his neck again. “Yeah?” 

“Mmhhh.” 

Their words let place to moans and gasps as Steve started rocking into his lover steadily, huffing his content and appreciation against the back of his neck. His entire body was still a little sore from the plane flight, but his movements were precise. He let out a particularly loud moan as he thrust into Bucky again, this time with more force, and felt his lover clench around him. 

“Feels so good Stevie” Bucky was babbling against the pillow, no doubt drooling on it a little too. “Right there, ugh.”

“God, Buck.”

Steve had to change his angle a little bit when his neck started to sprain, and Bucky took this opportunity to slide his hand back on his dick, fisting it in time with Steve’s now shallow thrusts. 

“Come on” Bucky whined, free hand finding purchase on Steve’s forearm as he moaned after a particularly deep push. “You can do better, Rogers.” 

“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?” Steve huffed, panting against his neck.

“Well, at least  _ someone’s _ doing the fucking!” 

Steve let go of Bucky’s right leg to slap his ass, enjoying the way it made Bucky clench around his cock. The brunette tightened his grip on his cock, now leaking profusely on the bed sheets. 

“Oh God” he moaned, pushing his face against the pillow and muffling his following words. “I missed this so bad.” 

“I missed this too” Steve groaned in reply, his stubble rubbing deliciously against Bucky’s skin as he kissed the sensible skin of his neck. “I’m not gonna last, baby.”

“It’s okay, just…” he let out a sigh as Steve’s cock grazed his prostate, “just let go.” 

As much as he loved this reunion sex, Steve hadn’t had anything but his right hand in 5 months, and he’d had to jack himself hurriedly when he’d had the occasion too while in deployment. It was why his balls were drawn tight already, heavy and ready to burst at any given moment. His cock was so hard it hurt, and the pressure of Bucky’s tight body against him was too much for him to bear. 

“Sorry babe” he gritted through clenched teeth, mouthing at Bucky’s neck. “I’m gonna make it up to you.” 

Bucky let out a breathless laugh, still lazily stroking his cock, not hard enough for it to be any kind of real release though. “I’m counting on it, soldier.” 

It only took a few more rough thrusts for Steve to come, muffling a groan against Bucky’s neck as his hips flushed against the younger man’s, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his thighs. Bucky let out a pleased sigh, cock twitching in his grip as Steve came deep inside him, closing his eyes. He loved seeing Steve come; he love how his face twisted in pleasure and his eyes always shut tight when he let go, but it was just as hot to feel him shake behind his back and pant against his neck. 

As soon as Steve was spent, he let his cock slide out of Bucky’s ass carefully. Bucky couldn’t help but whine at the loss, and before he could say anything else his lover manhandled him on his back, pushing his hand away from his leaking dick, purple with want. Bucky let out another sound of frustration at the action, but exhaled when his lover kneeled between his now parted legs and looked up at him with a sly grin. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten how to take care of you” Steve smirked, letting one of his hand caress Bucky’s pecks oh so slowly, pinching his nipples before putting it where the younger man wanted it the most. 

Bucky let out a slow exhale, eyes fluttering shut. “Steve” he sobbed as his lover’s hand stayed where it was, not moving an inch but not squeezing either. “Please!” 

Steve must have felt merciful because he let out a shaky laugh, bending over to lick at the tip of Bucky’s dick slowly. His dog tags were cold against the side of Bucky’s thigh and the younger man let out a sigh when the contrasting heat of his lover’s breath caressed the side of his shaft. Steve licked the tip a few more times, gathering the wetness of his precome and playing with the slit to enjoy Bucky’s moans more than anything else, before taking him entirely in his mouth. He deepthroated him like a pro for a couple of seconds; holding himself there before pulling back in a cough. 

“I’ve definitely missed this” Steve chuckled, voice hoarse as he whipped the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. “You feel so good in my mouth, baby.” 

Bucky’s reply was an incoherent moan as Steve swallowed him whole one more time, before putting his mouth to work properly. He built a slow but steady rhythm, caressing what wasn’t covered by his mouth with his left hand as his right sneaked under Bucky’s thigh, toying with his sloppy hole. He didn’t waste any time in foreplay as his lover was more than ready for his digit and pushed two steady fingers inside of him, marvelling in the way Bucky leaned against the touch. He did not tease, pressing his two fingers steadily against Bucky’s prostate as he sucked a little harder, flattening his tongue against the vein running right below the head. The brunette let out a gasp that ended as a moan, his hands finding Steve’s hair. 

“Fuck, Steve, I’m-” 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Steve swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, pushing the tip of his tongue against the slit just the right way. In a gasp, Bucky felt himself lose control and his cock twitched as he came down Steve’s throat. The blonde looked up, hollowing his cheek as he swallowed everything, only letting go of the softening member once it was done twitching against his tongue. Afterwards, he couldn’t help but tease Bucky’s member playfully with the flat of his tongue as it lay against the side of his thigh, soft and sensitive. The brunette rolled his eyes, moaning against the touch and closing his eyes. 

“Good?” Steve asked, peppering his skin with kisses as he manoeuvred his body to lie on his side on the bed, facing his lover. 

They were both still sticky with come and sweat, but neither of them seemed to care for the time being. 

“Mmmm” Bucky replied, eyes fluttering shut. “More than good. I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too baby.” 

The younger man turned around to curl himself against his lover, pushing his face against Steve’s collarbone.

“Do you have to work today, or tomorrow?” Steve asked after a few minutes of silence, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on the skin of Bucky’s arm. 

The brunette snorted. “Are you kidding? I called in sick. I won’t work until I got fucked properly by my boyfriend at least…. eight times.”

It was Steve’s turn to laugh. “Eight times, uh?” 

Bucky twisted his neck so that he could look up at the other man, eyes sparkling with amusement. 

“I said what I said” he whispered, capturing Steve’s lips in a playful kiss. “You won’t get rid of me that easily, Captain.” 

“Well I better get to it, then?” Steve replied with a smile just as big. 

In response, Bucky pushed against his lover’s chest to separate them, sitting up with a newfound energy. 

“I’m not doing anything else until I’ve eaten properly” he said, looking up at the digital clock on his nightstand. “it’s past noon and I’m starving.”

“Is that so?” Steve teased as he looked at his lover’s naked body walking around the room to look for his discarded boxer briefs. “You should complain to the authorities. That boyfriend of yours is definitely not doing his job properly.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, turning around to look at him. Steve was propped on his right elbow, naked body in display and evidence of their lovemaking still glistening against his chest and spent cock. He tried to tear his eyes away from the sight, finding it more difficult than anticipated. 

“Well I definitely know he better get up and make me some food” the brunette finally said, smirking. “Because I’m tired, fucked out, and I deserve to be lazy today.”

Steve snorted “Oh, is that so? Because from I recall, you weren’t opposed to the idea of staying in bed all day.” 

Bucky sighed dramatically, noting with amusement that Steve was finally getting up and grabbing a pair of underwear. The soldier must have been angry too, because he didn’t waste any time arguing and plastered himself against Bucky’s back as he led them both to the kitchen. 

“Well yeah” Bucky teased, pushing his ass back against Steve. “I can’t just be fed cock all day long.” 

The choking sound that Steve let out was worth the awful joke, and Bucky let out a loud snort when he received a sharp slap on the ass. 

“You’re the worst” Steve declared with a fake annoyed expression on his face “and you make the worst jokes. I can’t believe I’m dating your sorry ass.”

“Eh” Bucky shrugged, “You love my ass.”

“That I do.”

Once they were finally in the kitchen, both men commonly decided that they weren’t feeling like eating the rest of the pancakes. Steve was dying to eat something salty (and greasy if possible), and Bucky knew just what to cook him. 

“Alright, get your grabby hands off me” Bucky laughed as Steve caressed the side of his arm as he grabbed the rest of the tomatoes to slice them and make a homemade pizza. “I’m never gonna get anything done if you don’t sit your ass on the couch and occupy yourself.” 

He ignored the exaggerated pout that Steve threw him, and rolled his eyes. 

“Kids these days” he muttered, loud enough for his lover to hear, as he gathered all the ingredients for their lunch. 

Said lover let himself fall on the couch without grace, grinning from ear to ear as he arranged his (beautiful, big) body on the cursions. “I don’t think a kid would have been able to do what I just did to you, but whatever.”

“Oh my god, you’re insufferable.” 

They fell silent after that, still grinning at each other. Bucky prepared the dough for the pizza as Steve grabbed his favorite notepad, and before long the brunette could hear the characteristic noise of Steve’s favorite pen dancing on the thick paper as he started drawing. He looked up at him a few times, stealing a few smiles before focusing on his page again, and Bucky chuckled. 

“Hey babe?” he asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

“Hmm?”

“Can I put some music on? I don’t wanna disturb you if you’re drawing though.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, of course. Tell me if you need a hand, though. I’m just doodling over here.”

The first notes of H20’s “Maneater” filled the room as Bucky taped onto his Iphone, setting up the bluetooth connexion and synchronizing it with the speaker on the counter. They had decided to buy one after several attempts at cooking with their stereo on, but their neighbors hadn’t like the idea at  _ all _ . So they bought a small speaker from their local store, and Bucky liked shaking his body in rhythm with the music whenever he cooked something at night. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Steve smile up at him at his choice of song, but he tried to keep his focus on the pizza dough, nearly finished. Bucky Barnes wasn’t a weak man by any means, but there were very few people in the world that could resist a smile from Steven Grant Rogers himself. And he wasn’t proud to admit that he was not one of these people. 

He lost himself in his cooking pretty quickly. As soon as the dough was done and ready, he prepared various toppings that he knew Steve liked just as much as he did. After cutting several tomatoes and a few mushrooms, he was surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around his middle as Steve flushed their bodies together. 

“Well well” Bucky chuckled as he felt Steve’s lips attack his neck, making him shiver from head to toes. “Is that your phone in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” 

Steve groaned against the side of his neck, playfully biting the tender skin. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing to me, shaking your ass like that” his hands tightened around Bucky’s middle, and the younger man let out a gasp. “You have no idea how bad I wanna bend you over and take you right there.” 

He emphasized his sentence by pushing his hips against Bucky’s, the outline of his hard cock making his intentions very clear.

“As tempting as it sounds” Bucky whispered when Steve thrusted against him harder, making him shiver. “I think you’d better sit your ass down and eat. Afterwards, we’ll go shower and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

With a reluctant growl, Steve let go of his hips. 

“Alright” he sighed with an exaggerated eye roll. “But I’m eating you out in the shower. And fucking you afterwards.”

Bucky was no fool, and there was no way he’d refuse any of that. Even if it meant refusing his lover now, and adjusting his dick in his suddenly too tight underwear. 

Bucky finished the pizza, letting it cook while he cleaned the kitchen and put all the ingredients he hadn’t used back in the fridge. From where he was standing, moving around the kitchen, he could still see Steve doodling on the couch, and smiled at the familiar sight. Once the pizza was ready, they both cuddled against one another against the comfy cushions and ate in relative silence, only disturbed by their occasional chatters. It was only when Steve’s phone loudly buzzed against the kitchen counter that they reluctantly broke their little happy bubble, and the blonde man got up to retrieve the device. 

“Sam and Maria want us to come spend the afternoon with them” Steve said after reading the text he’d received, looking up from his phone to look at his lover. “Not more than a couple of hour tops, but they wanna see you again. And also probably tease us like crazy about the night we’ve obviously just spent together.”

Bucky huffed. “As if Sam didn’t get his way with Maria during the entire night, either.” 

“You know” Steve groaned as he let himself fall on the couch, staring at his lover with frown brows. “I do not want to imagine my best friend having sex. Thanks for the image.” 

“Oh, please. You guys spend months fighting at the other end of the world, showering all together and living in each other’s pockets but you draw the line at sex?” 

Steve paused.

“Well, yeah.” he finally replied, startled. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” 

Steve nudged him with his elbow, earning himself a scandalised yelp. What a drama queen Steve was sometimes. 

“So what do you say? Do you want to spend some time with my best friend and his wife, or do you wanna stay here with me and maybe dance a little more…?” He wiggled his eyebrows in the least subtle way, making Bucky huff in part annoyance and part amusement. He tried to ignore the way his stomach twisted with unconditional love to flash his lover the most fake-annoyed pout he had in store. 

“Alright, big guy” he chuckled in response, pushing himself up and kissing the top of Steve’s head. “As much as I adore you, I also miss Sam.” he stopped. “But don’t ever tell him that I said that or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Steve’s smile was so big it almost looked like it hurt. “You’re never gonna hear the end of it.” 

“I hate you, Steven Grant Rogers. But anyway, as I was saying… I wanna see Sam and Maria. Couple of hours, not more, alright?” Steve nodded in response. “And you’re still eating me out in the shower. Now get naked, because we don’t have all day” 

The trip to the bathroom was chaotic, to say the least. After replying to Sam and Maria, telling them that they’d be there in a little over an hour -Steve was optimistic- and cleaning up their dishes, both men chased each other to the bathroom. As they had so little clothes on, it was easy to discard them totally and they soon jumped under the shower head together, giggling like teenagers. 

“That’s enough” Bucky chuckled as Steve peppered his neck with kisses once the water was warm enough for them to sleep under. “If I don’t get any washing done, you won’t get any pieces of that ass.”

To emphasise his point, he wriggled his backside against his lover, satisfied to realise that he was already half hard,

“Like you’d say no” Steve scoffed, letting go of him anyway. 

He caught the soap bottle and squeezed some in his hands before grabbing his lover again, relentless. Bucky let out a small squeal as he was manhandled against the tile of the shower, hands pushed against the cold wall as he faced it. Steve wasted no time in nudging his legs open with one foot, and Bucky groaned. 

“I thought we said washing first” he managed to say when Steve started washing him, massaging his arms and shoulders gently. 

“I  _ am _ washing” Steve replied with what Bucky assumed was a very satisfied grin. 

He didn’t even have to turn around to imagine it. 

“Wipe that smugness off your face, Rogers” he warned, breath hitching a little as Steve massaged his torso and paid a special attention to his rock hard nipples, twisting them between his thumb and forefinger. 

Damn, he never had enough of this man. 

“Never. I know the effect it has on you” Steve replied, cradling Bucky’s semi hard cock in his palm to wash it as well. He applied the soap all over the hard member troughfully, caresing the cut head with the pad of his thumb slowly. Right when Bucky started to buck in the touch as he played with his leaking slit, Steve let go of the column of flesh and grabbed his balls next, rolling them between his fingers carefully.

“Steve” the younger man moaned, head falling backwards on Steve’s shoulder, eyes closed. 

“Mmm?” 

“Don’t tease.”

“I thought you wanted us to wash up?”

“I regret even saying anything.” Bucky groaned, knowing damn well how pig headed his lover could be. 

It only made said lover chuckle, and with a kiss against the side of Bucky’s neck, his hand slid lower. Bucky couldn’t hold back the whimper he let out when Steve’s clever fingers found his crack, teasing his hole lightly with the tip of his index, carefully and thoughtfully spreading some soap there as well. 

“Just put it in already” Bucky groaned when Steve took his sweet time washing and circling the muscle, pulling back for a little while before attacking it again.

Steve chuckled. “I don’t know, do you think you deserve it?” 

The shower wall was cold against Bucky’s forehead when he pushed his face against it, panting with want. His dick was aching and hard as steel between his legs, hot water slowly dripping from it as the shower kept wetting both their entwined bodies.

“Five months” was all he replied, hating his voice for being so weak. “I think I deserve a good dicking after five months of nothing but my hands, toys and fingers, yeah.” 

Steve’s answering chuckle was a little breathless, too. The cold metal of his dog tags was tickling Bucky’s back as he leaned back a little.

“Alright” he said, kissing the space right below Bucky’s ear. “You win this one.”

Bucky didn’t have time to ask what exactly he’d won, because mere seconds later his boyfriend was falling on his knees in a low thud, nipping at the soft flesh of his ass without restraints. Bucky couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder when Steve spread his cheeks, warm breath caressing the sensitive skin.

“That’s a sight I love” finally said the blonde, looking up at Bucky with a devilish grin when he realised he was staring. “I gotta say, I missed this, baby.” 

Bucky was at this point incapable of answering verbally. His back hurt a little from the way he was arching to present himself, unashamed and completely open, and the tiles were painfully digging in his forearms. But he wouldn’t have moved for the world, especially when Steve bend a little to blow some air on his twitching pucker. With the way he was angled, most of the water running down their bodies was aimed at Steve, but the cold contrast of the chilly bathroom air and Steve’s warm hands and breath against his skin was delicious. 

“So relaxed for me already” Steve whispered, almost to himself. “Gorgeous.” 

He didn’t waste any more time teasing his lover as he bent down to lick a stripe up Bucky’s taint, wet and precise. Bucky felt himself clench up in response, letting out a pleased sigh, before Steve dived in again. He spread his lover’s cheeks wider, pushing his face and days old beard against the rosy skin to be able to push his tongue inside him. 

The thing was, Steve was good at a lot of things. He was good with a gun, that was for sure, he was good with kids (and he adored them), and he was good with mechanics as well amongst so many other things. But he was also extremely talented when it came to putting his tongue and mouth anywhere near Bucky’s ass. Very early in their relationship, Bucky had found out that Steve loved eating him out, and he wasn’t one to refuse a good rimming. Which meant that more often than not, Steve ended up with his head buried in between his lover’s cheeks, stubble reddening the soft skin of ass and burning it good. 

“Oh fuck” Bucky meowled in delight, closing his eyes. “Just like that.” 

Not that Steve needed directions, far from it. His tongue was relentless, teasing the muscle before plunging in, the tip pushing inside the pliant body. The wet sounds of his mouth in between Bucky’s cheeks was obscene, barely muffled by the sound of the shower, and Bucky arranged his body to rest on one arm to be able to fist his dick and squeeze it tightly between his fingers. 

“Don’t you dare make yourself come” Steve groaned, easing back to lick his lips and wipe his chin with the back of his hand.

“Ngggh” Bucky moaned, heavy and breathless. “Alright, alright. Just easing some pressure.”

He let out a deep sigh as Steve arranged his hand to push his thumb against Bucky’s hole, testing its resistance a little. Before long, his tongue was back against the muscle and pushing inside in rhythm with his hand on his cock. As he opened his eyes, Bucky realised that he had the most perfect view of Steve’s cock, proud and angry red, as it stood between his muscled thighs from where he was kneeling. This just made him moan harder, his hole getting sloppy and wet as Steve continued his ministrations behind him.As the older man got relentless, tongue pushing in harder and faster than before, Bucky groaned. 

“You’re gonna kill me, I swear.” 

Steve’s answer was a chuckle, muffled against his skin. He nipped at the skin of Bucky’s right cheek when he pulled back to get some air, before diving in again. The brunet felt himself rock back against the pressure of his tongue penetrating his body, riding Steve’s face without shame, hand squeezing his cock tightly. His fist was tight around the head of his dick, so tight it became almost painful. Steve didn’t seem to realise (or mind), as he let his fingers wander lower in between Bucky’s legs to roll his balls between his fingers, making the younger man yelp in surprise. 

“Stop” Bucky finally moaned, letting go of his cock to push Steve’s head away from him. “Stop, babe… too much, I’m gonna come.” 

Steve pulled out with a loud suction noise, a proud grin plastered on his face. His hands were still spreading Bucky’s cheeks as he looked at his handiwork, visibly satisfied.

“That good uh?” 

Bucky rolled his eyes as Steve got up, knees popping from the bad position and dog tags caressing the small of Bucky’s back. “Don’t flatter yourself too much, I’m just very horny and it’s been a while.” 

Steve hummed, plastering himself against Bucky’s body. 

“Yeah, sure.” He kissed the brunet’s throat slowly, tenderness contrasting with the way his hard cock pushed against the small of Bucky’s back. “You got any lube?” 

  
Bucky closed his eyes with content, letting himself enjoy the way his entire body lit up like a firework everytime Steve’s lips touched his heated skin. He’d always had a weakness for neck kisses, and Steve never disappointed. Finally, he grabbed the bottle of silicone based lube disposed on the soap holder and handed it to the blonde. 

“Silicone, uh?” Steve said with a frown.

“I know, not the best, but water based just washes off too easily with water” Bucky replied. The last thing both of them needed was to stop in the middle of their lovemaking to apply more lube. 

They’d both stopped using silicone based lube bottles a while ago, preferring the texture and feeling of the water based one. Unfortunately, they couldn’t use it every time they wanted. 

Steve chuckled. “Alright, alright. Spread those gorgeous legs for me sweetheart.” 

“You better make sure I don’t fall over” Bucky groaned as he complied, exposing himself completely.

“Always.” 

Steve sneaked a hand between their bodies once it was wet with lube, securing the other one against the wall next to Bucky’s head and forearms. He wasted no time in teasing, pushing two steady fingers inside his lover’s body slowly, making him groan. Rimming him had made him relaxed and pliant, and he was soon able to cisor his fingers and add a third, pressing it against the rim before sliding it inside with the others. Bucky let out a low moan that turned into pants, hips rolling against the pressure as he tried to push back against the digits inside of him. 

“Come on” he finally said after a couple of minutes of such torture, Steve’s lips covering every inch of his neck and exposed shoulders. “I want you.” 

There was no doubt or denying from Steve as he carefully pulled back his fingers, using his now free arm to guide himself inside his lover once he’d smeared the remaining lube on the hard member. Once he had pushed the mushroom head inside of Bucky, making them both moan, he secured the younger man against him with his free arm. Their bodies were squeezed against one another as he finally bottomed out, rolling his hips with expertise while Bucky let out the most exquisite sounds. 

“You okay baby?” Steve finally asked, humming gently. “You feel so tight still, so perfect around me.” 

He could feel Bucky’s walls flutter at the praise, and the brunet let out a whimper. 

“Feels so good” Bucky finally said in a short breath. “So big, I’m so sore from yesterday night, it’s perfect.” 

This made Steve frown. “You want me to go slow?” 

“Don’t you dare.” 

In response, the blonde rolled his hips again, pushing his cock against Bucky’s prostate thoughtfully. Bucky moaned again, this time louder. 

“Come on” he finally said when Steve stayed still, the smug bastard. “We don’t have all day.” 

“Wow, you do know how to make a guy feel special” Steve groaned with a roll of his eyes. 

He didn’t waste any time though, as he pulled back and slammed in again with force, making Bucky groan. The younger man adjusted his body against the wall, bracing himself for Steve’s thrusts as he started a rough rhythm that tore loud moans out of Bucky’s lips every time he slid back inside. Soon, the sound of the water hitting both their bodies was almost entirely covered by the wet sounds of their lovemaking, and both men’s groans. 

“Feels so good baby” Steve babbled, eyes fixated on the place where Bucky’s body was opening up so perfectly for him. “taking me so well as always.” 

Bucky was too far gone to reply, letting out a whimper as Steve adjusted his anchor on the wall to go faster, dog tags clicking against his back as he thrust even faster. Bucky’s body was shaking with each thrust, his arms growing tired of holding himself up as tiles dig painfully in the skin of his forearms. 

“Steve” he moaned, head falling backwards to rest on Steve’s shoulder. “Steve…” 

“I got you baby” Steve replied, hand sliding from the way he was holding his lover against him to his neglected cock, red and angry with want. “I got you.” 

He started jerking Bucky off in time with his thrusts, hard and fast. Bucky moaned, oversensitive and painfully aroused, clenching around Steve’s shaft and bucking on his hand.

“That’s it baby” Steve whispered against his ear, nipping at the earlobe. “You’re doing so well. Does it feel good?” 

“You know it does” Bucky all but sobbed, muscles tight and body shaking with exhaustion. “Steve…” 

“You’re gonna come for me sweetheart?” the blonde asked again, rubbing his bearded cheek against Bucky’s sensitive neck. “Gonna come on my cock? Bet you’re all sore down there, fucked so well since I came home. Bet your body isn’t used to so much sex in such a short time anymore.” 

He let go of Bucky’s cock to slide his hand between their bodies, index and middle finger spreading a in V to accommodate his member, feeling himself thrust inside Bucky in a satisfied groan. He rubbed his fingers against Bucky’s opening slowly, before joining them to rub the stretched entrance. 

“Oh my God” Bucky choked, hips jerking away.

“Mmmh” Steve hummed with a smile. “Sensitive?” 

He didn’t even need a verbal confirmation with the way Bucky sobbed when he pushed his forefinger inside his body alongside his cock. The angle wasn’t the best for him and his wrist would surely remind him of it later, but it was worth it with the way Bucky reacted and clenched around him. It took no more than a couple of thrusts for the younger man to come in a cry, body shaking from head to toes as he painted the wall in front of him with his come. Steve carefully pulled his finger back to circle his lover with his arm, preventing him from falling, and stilled his hips when Bucky twitched against him. 

“Want me to pull out?” he asked, realising that Bucky’s opening was clenching in time with the man’s short breath around him. 

Bucky was silent for a moment, but he ended up nodding his consent. “Please. Too sensitive.” 

As carefully as he could, Steve pulled off, letting out a pleased sigh when he replaced the warmth of Bucky’s body with his hand. 

“Do you want me to..?” asked Bucky, turning around to secure his back against the shower wall, legs still weak. 

“Nah” Steve replied with a groan, blue eyes roaming his lover’s body. “Just stand there and look pretty, it will do.” 

Bucky chuckled, grabbing his lover’s shoulders to flush their bodies together as Steve worked his hand on his cock, fast and hard. He tilted his head to capture the blonde’s mouth in a deep kiss, tongue teasing Steve’s as the older man’s hips started to twitch with his upcoming orgasm. 

“Come on” Bucky whispered, pulling back just enough to nip at Steve’s lower lip. “Come all over me. I know you’re close, let it go.”

That did it for Steve, who let out an obscene moan as he shot his load against Bucky’s stomach, pushing his face against his lover’s neck to muffle his moans. Bucky’s fingers found his hair as he slowly came down from his climax high, spent and happy, and definitely more pliant. 

“Well that was something” Bucky said after a few moments of silence, rubbing the base of Steve’s skull with his fingers just the way Steve loved it. 

Steve chuckled against his collarbone. “Yeah, something is the right word”.

He leaned back a little to be able to kiss Bucky, slow and sweet this time.

“I can’t believe you made me come like that” the brunet said when they parted, eyes shining with amusement. 

“Oh come on, you’re a dirty little thing. I know you liked it.” 

“That I am” replied Bucky with a smirk. “But you’re the one explaining to Sam why I can’t sit properly on his new, very comfy couch.”

Steve’s scandalised face was worth the playful smack he received on his ass cheeks a few seconds later.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @/KeptinOnZeBridg and ko-fi under the same name!


End file.
